Several systems are available that provide services to users which are typically accessible using various communication channels. These services may include one or more web services and the communication channels may include audio call, short message service (SMS), web, mobile and social media. The user may typically use several of the channels to access multiple of the services for carrying out a same or related tasks. The user may frequently need to carry out multiple sessions related to a same task or related tasks using multiple services by way of different communication channels. For example, the user may need to switch from a first session using a first service accessible via a first communication channel to a second session using a second service accessible via a second communication channel. In such scenarios, the current systems typically drop the user's context for the first session and initiate a completely new context for the second session. Without a context from the first session, the second service may need to collect user information all over again before being able to provide the required solution to the user. This information may include user account information, user request and the like. This may lead to the user needing to start all over again on every new session which is very inefficient and may lead to loss of time, system resources, increased cost of running the system and user dissatisfaction.